Rod Sandy
' Sandy, Rod ' Appears in Promises in Death; (Spring 2060)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' A 'slick character' with an expensive haircut styled so the dark waves curved around a smooth, even-featured face.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 96, 97 *'Age:' early 30's *'Hair:' Dark *'Address:' New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Unnamed parents, stepparents, and siblings *'Occupation:' Personal assistant to Alex Ricker Description *His tone was very cool, very authoritative, faintly European and, in Eve Dallas's opinion, just a little prissy.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 96 History *Rod was tenth in his graduating class, Alex was first; Alex and Rod were co-captains on the football (soccer) team, Alex was MVP; Rod was vice president of their class, Alex was president.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 239 **The football team representing the university that Alex and Rod attended played against, and had a deep-seated rivalry with, the team representing the university where Cleo Grady was a visiting student (the University of Stuttgart).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 302 ***Alex did not remember her, specifically, but said she looked like someone he saw around with Rod. Rod wouldn't tell Alex about her so he started calling her Miss Mystery.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 317 Family History *His parents divorced and remarried – twice each; he has one sibling and one half sibling. According to Alex, Rod is not close with his family.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 243 Criminal Activity *He has a buried bank account in Zurich worth over twelve million dollars; the 'link Rod used to check his Zurich account is registered to Varied Interests.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 244, 245 Other transmissions were traced the day before Coltraine was murdered, the day of, and the day after.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 245 *Cleo recruited Rod to pass data on Alex to Max Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 333 Homicide Information *TOD: 1:15am (0115) *His body was discovered at 509 Pearl Street in a three-level, multi-tenant, vacant building used by funky-junkies.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 263, 266, 267 **He'd been stripped, leaving the small hole and dribble of heart blood on his naked chest exposed; one blow to the heart, thin blade (probably a stiletto).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 268 *He was murdered by Cleo Grady.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 332-338 Interesting Facts *He told Dallas that he and Alex stayed in the evening Amaryllis Coltraine was murdered; this was contradicted by Alex's statement that he Alex went out.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 98, 99, 130 *After ANN released the bulletin (at 10:53am) on the murder of Coltraine, Rod was seen leaving Alex's building with a briefcase at 11:26am and return at 12:08pm. It was believed that he carried out any potentially incriminating evidence.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 157 *When Dallas and Baxter arrived to speak with Alex and Rod, Rod had already disappeared and was on the run.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 229, 230 Carmine Luca told them that Rod had questioned him after Alex's meeting with Roarke. Alex then admitted that Rod recommended that he go out alone the night Amaryllis was murdered.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 231-233 **Rod convinced Alex to go to New York. He told Alex that Alex should see Amaryllis and talk to her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 234 He had been working for Max Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 233, 234 References Sandy, Rod Sandy, Rod Sandy, Rod Sandy, Rod